Vampire Diaries Season Two
by Maheshfunky
Summary: Jeremy struggles to find a way to contact Anna, Caroline is having strange dreams that seem dangerously real and Tyler has began changing into a Werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The Dream was one Caroline had dreaded. She was running, because every nerve in her body was telling her to flee. She was cutting her way through a jungle, through the vines that jumped out and tried to entangle her.

Caroline tripped and fell.

_No… no…no please no._ She repeated in her head.

The shadow got bigger. The footsteps finally stopped.

"Why are you running from me Caroline-san?" The man said.

Carline rolled onto her back.

It was an Asian man, _a hot Asian man_ not much older than her.

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

"I want to be your friend Caroline-san."

He offered her his hand.

Caroline reluctantly took it. The second she did his eyes turned black and vines burst from his body, wrapping around her neck and legs. He opened his mouth and a feral cry vibrated through the jungle.

Caroline awoke in a cold sweat, not having enough blood in her throat to scream, it died in her wind pipe and made a pathetic squeal.

She tried to get up because the instinct to run was still so strong. But the tubes had her strapped down.

God she hated hospitals.

Matt stirred awake.

"Same dream?" He asked and Caroline nodded.

He came over and kissed her forehead.  
"It's just a dream; I'll be here to protect you." He held her hand.

_Promise you won't let go?_ She wanted to say, but her voice was still lost.

But Matt seemed to get the message as he dragged his chair over and sat next to her.

"You'll get your voice back soon. Don't worry."

"I know your there." Damon said, twirling the contents of the wine glass, sitting by the fire.

The person came out into the dim light, he was deep in thought, deeper than any thought he'd ever been in over a hundred years. Elena had kissed him. "Who are you?"

With inhuman speed the figure darted forward and pounced on Damon.

_Jeremy_.

"You said I wouldn't feel anything anymore!" His face had black spots all over, his teeth were… He had turned.

"You idiot! You turned into a vampire?" Damon yelled, throwing Jeremy off him easily.

"You lied to me, you said I wouldn't feel anything if I became like you, but all I can think of is Anna! It's even worse than before."

"You will learn how to shut the human side off. Right now your human emotions are screaming, soon they'll drown out." Damon punched the air. "Elena's going to kill me! Where did you even get vampire blood?"

"From Anna, she left it for me before."

"You're going to have to stay here. Until Elena finds out."

"Thanks."

"You're ridiculously stupid."

It had been hours since Ms Forbes had told Tyler of his Father's death, but he still hadn't moved an inch. He was sat on the park bench staring at the rain hitting the ground. It was only when he heard something rustling in the bushes he noticed the moon had replaced the sun.  
Tyler slowly surveyed the darkness. Four sets of eyes glowed in the dark. They came out of the trees and approached him.

_Wolfs_

Tyler frantically looked for a weapon but there were none in sight, apart from small stones.

With a growl the wolfs pounced on him.

They knocked him to the ground and clawed away. He was still in shock from the news of his dad and everything was in a dreamlike state. He could here someone yelling in pain, and he wanted them to stop. Then he realized it was him.

Bright lights blinded him, and the wolfs too. They howled and cowered away from his body.

Two people came out of the car.

One of them jumped over him and charged at the wolfs, the other leaned on the ground next to him.

It was a girl, he knew from the sweet perfume that invaded his nose.

"Tyler can you hear me?" She asked.

"Elena?"

"Stefan He's bleeding everywhere. We need to get a healer."

"I can find Bonnie."

Apparently he'd scared the wolves away, he didn't understand how that was possible.  
"Bring her to the house; we'll be waiting for you."

Elena wrapped his arms around her shoulders and tried to carry him up.

He blacked out.

"I've finished the healing, give him a few minutes and he'll wake up." Bonnie said.

"So what was it that attacked him?" Elena asked.  
Tyler's ears were working but his eye lids were still to heavy to open.

"Rival werewolves."Stefan said. "They've sensed that he's began the change. And their going to kill him before he does."

"But why?"

"It's just the way they work."

Tyler finally found the strength the open his eyes.

He was in the Salvatore house.

"Hey he's awake." Bonnie said.

His nose crinkled as Stefan neared him.

"Dude, you stink." Tyler said.

"Yes he's definitely begun the change." Stefan said bluntly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're changing into a werewolf."

After the conversation took a left turn to the topic of vampires and werewolves Bonnie lost interest. With a quick hug to Elena and an awkward wave to Stefan she decided to leave. It was pitch black and the whole house just gave her the creeps, not that anything in there could hurt her… much.

"Bonnie." Someone said her name. A dark figure in the shadows stood still, awaiting her reaction.

"Jeremy? What are you doing here?"  
"I need a favour."

"What is it?"

"I read in Elena's journal that you can do a séance. Can you do one for me?"

"Who are you trying to contact?"

"Anna."


	2. Chapter 2

"Damon come in the water!" Elena yelled excitedly as she whizzed past on the water ski.

Damon's smile threatened to tear his face. Watching Elena smile made his insides tingle. They were at a quarry, the whole gang. The sun was as bright as ever and the mood was infectious.

Caroline was sun bathing in yellow bikini, Damon didn't even know she'd been released from the hospital.

Tyler and Matt were driving the speed boat, swerving all over the place; Elena held on firmly and skied gracefully.

Damon laughed as he saw Matt playfully throw Bonnie out of the boat and into the waters; she shot him the middle finger and swam ashore.

"Are you having fun?" Stefan asked, he was wearing nothing but bikini bottoms, smaller than Caroline's. Damon had to do a double take.

"What possessed you to wear that my promiscuous brother?" Damon asked.

"Elena likes me in these." He said sheepishly. "And besides you can't talk." Stefan gestured to what Damon was wearing.

A thong.

"Whoa!" Damon yelled in shock, trying to cover up.

Stefan threw his head back and laughed, then went back to sun bathing.

Elena had fallen of the water ski and was treading water; she was swimming to the other side of the shore, where tall dark trees were.

A shadow moved from the corner of Damon's eyes. It had moved behind the tree Elena was holding on to for support.

"Elena! Get away from that tree!" Damon bellowed.

Elena looked up in surprise.

"Jump!"

Without another second of hesitation Elena jumped back into the waters.

In a few seconds Damon had dived into the waters and swam to where Elena had been by the tree. He put his hands on the tree and slowly craned his neck to look around it.

Nothing.

Damon sighed in relief and turned around.

Elena stood in front of him, so close he almost head butted her.

"You scared me Elena." Damon said, recovering from his flinch.

"My names not Elena." Katherine said.

Her face took on a feral expression and fangs that extended to her chest burst out of her mouth. She launched herself at Damon, her fangs pierce straight through his body.

Blood had soaked into his eyes, making everything red. Katherine threw her head back and roared.

Damon awoke. Drenched in cold sweat. The ancient door bell chimed. Damon had his clothes on and was opening the door within the second.

Elena stood there, her arms folded across her chest. Damon knew that look, she was anxious.

"Come in." Damon said without hesitation, his voice was still recovering from the dream. He hadn't had a dream about her in centuries.

"Thanks." She muttered, stepping past him, her natural fragrance was in the air as she passed.

Damon sat on the sofa, but Elena kept pacing.

"Damon I love you." She said immediately.

For the first time in centuries, Damon was speechless.

"I can't keep doing this; I can't pretend I love Stefan when I love you. Damon I can't. Not anymore."

Damon closed the distance between them and held her in his arms.

"I'm dreaming." Damon said. He went to kiss her, but she turned away.

"What about Stefan? We can't do this to him."

"He doesn't have to know."

"But he's your brother."

"And?"

Elena smiled, and kissed him.

"Wait." She said, putting a hand on his chest. "Stefan can't know."  
Damon zipped his lips.

He almost felt bad for stealing Stefan's girl, what was the world becoming?

Jeremy watched Bonnie ignite the last candle around their circle.

"Do the candles actually help or are they just meant to spook me?"Jeremy asked.

Bonnie snorted and through the match box away.

"Hold my hands." She said, holding out her open palms in offering.

Jeremy hesitated.

"Will it hurt?"

Bonnie was disheartened.

"You know ever since you turned into a vampire you were ten times hotter, which is kinda gross seeing as I think of you as a little brother. But every time you speak you get less hot."

At first there was a twinge of hurt in Jeremy, but after a few seconds he chuckled.

"What?" Bonnie frowned, retracting her hands further away.

"It's nice to know the old Bonnie's still in there."

Bonnie seemed at a loss for words, and held her hands out as a prompt.

Jeremy intertwined his fingers through hers.

A few minutes passed in silence.

"Think of Anna." She said.

The moment she said her name the floor Jeremy was sitting on disappeared, and he was falling through emptiness.

When the emptiness ceased, he was in a jail cell. A golden cell that looked like the ancient Indian kings and queens would live. But for some reason he knew it was a cell.

Anna was laying across the bed, where the ray of sunshine met her skin.

"Anna?"

Anna jerked to a sitting position.

Before Jeremy could see the emotion on her face, Anna had launched herself off the bed and into Jeremy. They fell onto the floor rolling from her impact.

"Wow Anna calm down-" Before he could finish his sentence Anna slammed her lips against his, absorbing the rest of his words. It shut him up for a few minutes.

Anna suddenly pulled away, he was happy to carry on all day.

"Jeremy is it you?" She asked.

"Yes… Do you just greet everyone like this?"

Anna laughed, and it was clear it was her first laugh in a long time.

"No I meant is it really you?"

"Yes." Jeremy said forcefully.

"Jeremy." She said seriously. "I think I've been captured by dream travellers."


End file.
